


Debt (and how to accumulate it over VRAINS)

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Based on a Discord Chat, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hyperfixation, It's So Obvious, Naoki has a Crush on Yusaku, Short One Shot, Yusaku has ADHD, not that Yusaku notices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: He obviously had the bigger debt to settle here, but nooooo. Every time he did something for her, she had to repay him, which just made it even more complicated and at this rate, they were going to overload VRAINS with their ridiculous schemes. Clearly, they were the bigger threat to the network than the Knights of Hanoi.Playmaker and Blue Angel are constantly 'shipped' by their fanbases; but the two of them don't see their relationship as something romantic, so much as a constant cycle of one-up-manship. Usually in the form of extravagant favors and gifts. Yeah, in hindsight, the two of them shouldn't have started this in the first place. Oh well!(I got this idea from something someone said on the VRAINS Discord)





	Debt (and how to accumulate it over VRAINS)

   Yusaku was  _not_ -repeat,  ** _not_** \- the kind of person to get particularly attached to someone. He didn't like attachments in general. He was like the data wind he surfed on. Logical and without constraint. But of course, Blue Angel's fanbase didn't understand that. Neither did his. He couldn't escape the overheard conversations.

   'Did you see what Playmaker did yesterday?' 'PlayAngel is  _meant to be._ ' 'Blue Angel is so in love with that guy!'

   Somehow, Yusaku doubted absolutely all of it.

   'Playmaker' and Blue Angel's relationship was often misinterpreted as romantic when in reality, it tended more towards a heated rivalry of gifts and favors. Yusaku knew it was getting out of control, but for some reason the covergirl just couldn't leave his repayments alone. She didn't seem to understand that while he'd saved her from harm, she had  _literally kept him from dying in the most idiotic manner imaginable._ He obviously had the bigger debt to settle here, but nooooo. Every time he did something for her, she had to repay him, which just made it even more complicated and at this rate, they were going to overload VRAINS with their ridiculous schemes. Clearly, they were the bigger threat to the network than the Knights of Hanoi.

    _I still need to find a way to top Blue Angel's pendant._

   While it wasn't necessarily her latest gift, it had stuck with Yusaku. He had the feeling she'd given it to him for the express purpose of finding out who he actually was. It was a digital pendant that was stored on his duel disc and it was honestly the most beautiful thing he owned. He wasn't one to value any of his possessions over the others, but the detail and quality of the thing was just... stunning. It looked like an incredibly immaculate medal of honor but slightly more flashy, especially the huge bird that was the main focus of the decal. When she'd given it to him, she'd told him there was an actual physical copy waiting for him if he wanted it and given him the address with the digital pendant. Not that there was any way he was showing this anywhere, thereby revealing he was Playmaker. He had to get back at her for it somehow. With something even prettier and more personalized.

   Yusaku glared at the classroom's smart board, hyperfixating on the teacher's awful handwriting. He studied the catch in their downstroke, how some of their characters went so lopsided it would be difficult to decipher if you didn't see the teacher's handwriting regularly. Every now and then, the words would be such a clusterfudge even the teacher knew there was no way in heck they could be understood and erased them accordingly. The world's sounds faded out as the fluorescent writing scraping its way across the board consumed Yusaku's mind.

   The actual meaning of the words didn't have a snowball's chance of registering, but his vision tunneled to the board as the strokes scribbled across his consciousness. His mind then wandered as it phased into a comparison to code flying across a screen and time began to lose meaning. He started thinking of binary code and broke down the nigh unreadable mass of text in front of him into ones and zeros. He wasn't sure if the world had stopped or gone on too fast for him to follow. Maybe he spent the rest of class in a pocket, but whatever happened, the period ended before he knew it and he was suddenly being shaken.

   "Oi, Fujiki!"

   "Aa-" Yusaku quickly shoved Naoki's hand off his shoulder and stared daggers at his classmate. It shut him up for a moment before his face seemed to flush and he looked away from Yusaku quickly.

   "Jeez, I was just trying to make sure you weren't late to the next class." Naoki walked off in a cloud of gloom. Yusaku watched him leave silently and stoically. Naoki did that a lot after talking to Yusaku, really; walking off like a kicked puppy. Usually people gave up on trying to speak to Yusaku after one or two tries, but Naoki was more persistent than the others. It would've been endearing if Yusaku could find it in himself to care about the human race in general. Unfortunately for Naoki, he did not.

    _Well, if she wants to know who I am so badly,_ Yusaku reasoned,  _it seems only fair I take an interest in her._

   Time for some hacking. It would probably be pretty easy to get ahold of her information. Including all of her favorite foods, stuffed animals, and flowers. Yeah, that'd show her to get him a special pendant.


End file.
